


my brother’s keeper

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Like, medium amount of angst, you guys can handle it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anna falls in love with Elsa.The thing is, Anna can’t have her.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	1. Parts 1-10

**I.**

Anna is awoken by the roaring laughter coming from downstairs. It doesn’t sound like her parents and her brother, Hans, rarely laughs so she tries to go back to sleep.

Closing her eyes, she hears the laughter once more, this time she can confirm with confidence that it does belong to her brother. Her eyes snap open, alert and somehow panicked because something horrid must be happening for her brother to crack a smile, much less _laugh._

So she throws her covers off and slips on some boxers that her brother’s outgrown and pads downstairs. She’s greeted with two blondes. One sandy and the other platinum. 

When Hans’ spots her, his grin grows wider and Anna can’t help the confused look on her face. 

“Anna!” He says and that makes her walk two steps closer, leaning on the doorway as she looks at her brother’s new guests. “This is my sister, Anna. Anna, meet my buddy, Kristoff and his cousin, Elsa.” 

Kristoff smiles goofily up at her and Elsa offers a shy wave. Normally, Anna’s type would be a guy like Kristoff, hunky and goofy. But right now, Anna’s breath is taken away by the one with platinum hair and eyes bluer than any oceans she’s ever seen, and she should know, their dad always takes them to trips when he’s travelling nationally. 

Anna could only blush, nod once, and hurry up back to her bedroom, her heart galloping inside her chest. 

She was 15.

**II.**

During that moment of epiphany, Anna decided to experiment. She went out with a cute redhead named Merida, they were great together but Merida had to return to Scotland. 

With neither of them wanting to try long distance, they ended it on mutual terms. 

Then came an Arabian girl, gorgeous and rich. Jasmine. But she left her for someone shady looking called Aladdin. 

It was after her third that she realised why her heart was never really in it. That was because a small part of it was always reserved for Elsa. 

Elsa was three years older than her, doable but she was 16 and Elsa was 19. She’d never look at Anna, she’d never look at Hans’ (the great, the pretty boy, the excellent) dorky little sister who wore glasses and always had her hair in pig tails and could never get higher than a C in classes. 

So Anna decided to remain single and as she did, the reappearance of Kristoff and Elsa to their house became frequent. 

Anna knew she was falling, she was falling hard. 

**III.**

17 year old Anna knew that she was in love with Elsa Snow, knew and accepted it. She just had trouble hiding it. 

“Hey,” Anna almost jumps at the light contact on her arm. She swivels to see a flash of platinum before coning into close contact with the person it belongs to. Elsa’s face was mere inches from Anna’s and the redhead can’t help the blush creeping in. “what you doin’?” 

Anna swallows before forcing herself to look away from those blue, blue eyes and stepping back. “Hey.” Anna says lamely. “J-just... popcorn.” Damn it, shouldn’t have looked at those eyes again. 

Elsa smiles, she does that a lot recently, most of the time when she’s looking at Anna. 

Of course, Anna hopes and Anna gets hurt and Anna bargains and the cycle continues. But she can’t help it, those glances? The fleeting touches? It has to mean something, right? 

“What do you want to watch? Girls pick tonight.” Elsa says, watching the popcorn turn and occasionally pop in the microwave. 

“Do you want them to be bored and sleep? Because I know a few good chick flicks that’ll do the trick to Hans.” Anna jokes and mentally pats herself on the back for delivering it without stuttering. 

Elsa laughs and shakes her head. “Kristoff loved those,” then she adds, “don’t tell him I told you.” 

Anna presses her lips together and mimics zipping it up and throwing the key. Elsa replies by grinning, “Let’s just put on an action movie that’ll keep their attention then let’s bond, yeah babe?” 

The word ‘babe’ makes Anna’s heart skip a beat and this time she can’t fight the blush. She just hopes it doesn’t show. “Sure thing, b-babe.” She tries it out and inwardly cringes as she falls over the word. 

Elsa doesn’t mind though, she just winks and walks—no, saunters back to the living room. 

Anna has to remember to stop gripping the counter so hard because her fingers are aching. 

**IV.**

Anna has this all planned out, once she turns 18 this summer, she’ll confess to Elsa and finally, hopefully, probably be her girlfriend. 

So when Anna turns 18 and there’s a surprise waiting for her downstairs, she tries her absolute best to get her and Elsa alone, somehow though Hans and Kristoff are always there, sometimes sharing glances, a lot of times smiling and grinning like idiots. 

When Anna’s told to set the table for dinner and cake, she does so begrudgingly. When she comes back, Hans and Elsa are nowhere to be seen and Kristoff is sitting on the couch, watching some sports game on TV.

Anna does her best to be casual, so she walks robotically towards the other end and sits down with her back stiff straight. 

Kristoff glances at her weirdly before turning his attention back to the game. 

That’s when Anna clears her throat rather loudly and looks anywhere but Kristoff’s direction. “Where are Elsa and Hans?” She can’t help but love the way Elsa’s name rolls off her tongue so smoothly. She wonders if she’ll say that knowing that Elsa is hers. 

“Got some snacks, they’ll be back any time.” Kristoff says before looking at Anna fully. “What’s wrong?” He says and Anna’s sort of glad they became close.

It was part of the plan but she can’t deny the fact that she genuinely liked his company minus the blatant flirting she sometimes gets. It never goes past that though, which—she supposes—is another reason to love him all the more. 

”Nothing, nothing.” She says, shaking her head reverently. “Just wondering.” 

“Anna.” He starts.

”Christopher.” She plays along and she finally manages to crack a smile at Kristoff’s obvious hate at the play of his name. 

“Are you sure everything’s okay?” He asks and Anna has no choice but to nod because yes, she’s out and proud and her parents had no trouble accepting it, but she hasn’t told a soul about her loving Elsa. 

She considers telling Kristoff, he’ll probably understand, right? As her cogs are turning and Kristoff waits patiently, Hans and Elsa come back. 

Anna’s train of thought us cut off as she turns to look at them accusingly. “What’s this leaving the birthday girl? You didn’t even ask me...” she trails off as she sees Elsa’s hand in Hans’, their smiles wide and bright. 

Anna’s heart sinks as Kristoff jumps up and man hugs her brother. “Congratulations, man! I take it the confession went well?” 

“Confession?” Anna croaks out. 

Of course she should have seen it coming. Then she starts second-guessing every signal Elsa gave her that got her to hope. The smiles, the looks, the touches. 

The smiles were probably for Hans, the looks to see if she was catching on with their flirting (she’s bad at reading the atmosphere between two people so duh, she was oblivious to the whole thing), and the touches were probably to get on her good side. 

Hans smiles at her and pulls Elsa to the couch, letting her sit on his lap. She obliges with minimal objections and that sends a pang in Anna’s heart because Elsa never liked PDA or physical touching, how come her brother’s the exception and not her? 

Hans begins his story telling of the confession but Anna’s zoned out, the stinging in her eyes and the lodge on her throat making it difficult to concentrate. 

She offers a smile, a single nod, before she stands up abruptly and races towards her bedroom and locking it. 

Elsa visits her more than Kristoff and Hans combined but she never responses. 

**V.**

Anna barely stays home, how could she? When all she sees is how Elsa is happy with Hans and how they smile at each other and the little kisses in between. She wants to gag. 

She goes to parties and bars and hooks up with anyone that’s blonde and looks Scandinavian. Her friends already know she has a type, they just don’t know why. 

“Okay, okay. Seriously, Anna, what’s up with the blonde girls?” Moana asks. 

Anna shrugs and takes a sip of her cocktail. “Nothing, blondes are nice.” 

“So you’d fuck Ella here?” Mulan adds, nodding towards the blonde in question, who spits out her drink after that sentence. 

“Mulan!” Anna and Ella say simultaneously and the table is left in laughter after that. 

Anna decides she can grow used to this, maybe she can forget Elsa, maybe she can move past the hurt, and maybe it was for the better. 

**VI.**

Anna decides two things before her 19th birthday. One, she won’t celebrate it anymore. And two, she’s going to do something she’ll probably regret. 

So when the day comes rolling around she invites Kristoff instead of the usual Elsa. She tries to ignore the hurt look on the blonde’s face and puts the matter to rest by saying “Go spend time with your boyfriend.” A tad too bitter and it makes Elsa’s frown deeper but Anna grabs Kristoff by the arm and drags him out. 

Her interactions with Elsa grew lesser and lesser until it was almost like they were strangers. Elsa still tries, though, and Anna’s resilience is growing thinner by each attempt. 

Anna and Kristoff are out till late and when they’re walking that’s when Anna asks if he could kiss her.

He does.

It’s clumsy and there’s no butterflies but she decides it’s better than nothing. 

**VII.**

Their relationship is fake. Not fake dating but more like they both don’t have feelings for each other. They barely text, they’re comfortable with some distance, and maybe sex is the only thing they both get out of it. But Anna can’t stop thinking about Elsa when she runs her fingers through Kristoff’s sandy blonde hair and she can’t stop wishing it was soft lips instead of chapped ones and stubble. 

“Tell me something, Anna.” Kristoff starts one night when they’re both on the couch and some random movie is on. Hans and Elsa are out, Anna doesn’t want to know where.

“Hm?” 

“Do you like Elsa?” 

Anna chokes on her own spit. “What?” Then she tells a half-truth. “No.” Because she doesn’t _like_ her, she _loves_ her. So, loophole.

”Okay, let me rephrase that. Do you have feelings for my cousin?” Damn it. Loophole denied.

Anna’s shoulders slump and she looks at Kristoff sadly. “Kris, I’m _so_ sorry.” 

“For?” Kristoff says, face carefully neutral. And neutral is as good as raging mad in Anna’s book so she immediately feels the tears prick her eyes. 

“I know it feels like—“ she stops, steels herself. She has to own her mistakes. “No. I _did_ use you. To try and get over Elsa and that’s not right and there’s no valid reason to excuse what I did. I’m sorry.” 

Then, Kristoff cracks a smile. “It’s fine. I was using you, too.” 

“Wha—“

”Anna, I’m gay.” 

**VIII.**

Their relationship after that was pretty much solid. Kristoff and Anna became best friends and not a word of their relationship came to anyone’s ears. Not even her brother and not even his cousin. 

They do have secret meetings though, at Kristoff’s house where they gush and talk about their feelings. 

The first trip to Kristoff’s and Elsa’s house was also the first confrontation and big fight that Anna and Elsa had. 

Anna was having a bad day when it happened, she had a fight with Moana about... something. There were a lot of screaming that she kind of forgot the root of the problem. Then she had to sit and watch Elsa and Hans be all flirty around her so, not a good day. 

“What do you mean I can’t go through the front door?” Anna whined, pulling her jacket closer to her body. 

Kristoff’s voice crackled through the phone. “I’m not in the mood to answer one of my parents’ many questions about having a girl over.” 

The redhead bit her lip. She knew how conservative they could be and she knew how much they were pressuring poor Kristoff to finally get a girlfriend. "Okay, fine." Anna relents, "How do I sneak in?" 

"First window on the right, near the tree." Kristoff says. 

"Okay, I see your house. I'll meet you in a bit." After that the call ends. 

Anna looks at the now more imposing looking house. She jumps on the balls of her feet, psyching herself up. "Okay, Anna, you can do this. Just breathe in." She inhales, "And breathe out." Then exhales. She begins climbing, almost losing her footing a few times in the process. She grunts, reminding herself the whole way up that Kristoff definitely owes her after this. Ice cream might do the trick. 

She finally reaches the window and hesistates on the first one. _Did he say first window or second?_

Anna's panicking and her grip isn't really the best right now so she goes over the first window and opens the second. She's surprised that the room is dark but pays it no mind, she has a good chance of falling and breaking a few bones so the lights being off in Kristoff's room isn't a big deal right now. 

_Gods please, don't let him be masturbating, don't let him be masturbating._ She wiggles the window open and puts a leg inside, she ducks her head in as well and just as she's about to fully enter the room, her jacket gets caught on something and she stumbles and falls forward with a thud. 

" _Fuck."_ She hisses, rubbing her forehead. Light spills forth in the room and Anna looks around for a certain blonde. "Jesus, Kristoff, can't you open the window or some...thing." Anna trails off as her eyes connect with blue ones instead of brown. 

"Anna?" 

The girl in question stands up haphazardly, dusting her pants for nonexistent dust and self-consciously toying with one of her braids. _Ohh, I remember now. He did say first window on the right. Smart, Anna._

"H-hey, Elsa." She says, eyes fleeting around the room, trying to put her focus anywhere except the (very possible) love of her life who Anna's pretty sure is looking at her weirdly. 

"Jesus, you scared me." Elsa says before sitting on the edge of her bed. "I thought you were--"

"Though I was what?" Anna frowns, finally looking over at Elsa's direction. The blonde bites her lip and looks elsewhere. 

"Nothing." 

Anna huffs. "What are you doing sneaking around our house?" Elsa asks a beat later, changing the topic. 

Anna tries but fails to fight the colouring of her cheeks. "Nothing." She parrots. 

It's Elsa's turn to frown. She looks...frustrated for some reason. Then determination flashes through her eyes and Anna has a sinking feeling in her stomach, much like an anchor making sure it's boat doesn't sail away. Anna guesses that Elsa's sort of her anchor, a person she always holds on to lest she wants to float away into the numbness that's slowly eating at her insides. 

"Can we talk?" Elsa asks after a while. 

Anna doesn't know what made her do it but she nods and sits beside the blonde, making sure there's respectable space between them. If Elsa noticed, she doesn't show it. 

"What's up?" Anna feels her phone vibrating in her pocket. it must be Kristoff. She turns her phone off. 

"We've been distant lately," Elsa starts. Anna sees that she's wringing her hands nervously, clenching her fingers together so tight that the edges and her knuckles turn a paler white. "I don't know how or why but...well, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I miss you, Anna. You were the closest to a best friend I could ever ask for." 

Anna tries not to wince at the two words uttered. She tries to keep in the thousand of questions running through her head, mostly the question 'Can we be more than that?' 

"You have Hans." Anna says, smiling sadly at Elsa. Again, if Elsa noticed it, she still doesn't show it. 

"You're different from Hans." Elsa insists. 

The redhead sighs, shaking her head. She's finally feeling all the pent up emotions she's been repressing the hell out of coming to the surface, rearing their ugly faces and showering Anna with exasperation and vexation. "Elsa, I can't." 

Elsa's face draws to a careful blank before changing into confusion then hurt then matches Anna's anger. "Is this because of Kristoff?" 

"Kristo--what? No, Elsa. I just can't be around you." 

" _Why?_ What did I do, Anna?" 

"Nothing." Anna insists, standing up and pacing around the room, she's copying Elsa's movement from earlier, clenching and unclenching her hands together. "I can't tell you." 

"Tell me, we can fix this. I know we can." 

"We can't." 

" _Anna."_

"Stop." 

"Anna, just tell me what's wrong." Elsa's voice is steadily rising, her own exasperation and impatience showing. "What did I do? Where did I go wrong?" 

Anna takes a step back when Elsa takes a step towards her. Another flash of hurt passes through her features before it's masked with anger. "I don't care if you're dating Kristoff!" 

Anna barks out a sarcastic laugh, her pacing coming to a stop as she throws her head back. It takes her three steps to get near Elsa's door. "It's not about Kristoff, okay? It's not you, Elsa, it's me." 

Elsa rolls her eyes. "Don't give me that bullshit." 

"It's _not_ bullshit." Anna says, her brows furrowing as her chest aches and begs to be released of all these emotions. "I just--I can't, okay? I can't do this." 

"Just tell me!"

"No." 

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" 

"I don't want to hurt you!" Their voices are practically screams by now and she's pretty sure the whole house is awake and listening, she barely hears a door opening and some hurried footsteps that follow. All Anna's focused on is keeping her tears at bay and making sure she's scowling and not crying in front of Elsa. Because right now, anger seems much more better than showing her weakness. 

"You won't hurt me!" 

The door opens and Kristoff pops his head in, worried and confused at the same time. When she sees Anna and Elsa, both heaving from their heated session, he steps in and closes the door behind him. "What's going on here?"

”Nothing.” Anna grits out mockingly before shoving past him and out their house. She makes a mental note to say sorry to their parents some other time, right now she just wants this boiling rage to simmer down.

**IX.**

If Anna considered what she did all those months ago as ‘barely even being home,’ she’s sure now that she’s redefined it. She rarely eats on their own table much less sleep in her own bed.

Elsa’s getting worried sick but her pride’s too high for her to do anything—Kristoff’s words, not Anna’s. Though the redhead does agree. 

Hans, who’s getting tired of Elsa pestering him to check up on Anna, finally sits her down when the unlikely chance that she’s home happens to come around. 

Hans pats the seat beside him and Anna ignores it and opts to sit on the single couch. Hans doesn’t flinch or frown, his smile still plastered on his stupid face who miraculously got Elsa.

Fuck.

She’s so not ready for—“How’ve you been, kid?” That.

Anna shrugs. “Good.” 

“Cool. And studies?” 

“Still average.” 

“I can tutor you if you want—“

”Hans.” 

“Yes?” 

“What do you want? I have somewhere to be.” As if proving her point, she looks at her phone. She sees an invite to a party she’ll definitely be at once she gets away from this awkward atmosphere. 

Hans studies her for a bit before reluctantly nodding. “Yeah, okay. Go.” 

“Thanks.” She mutters before taking her things and leaving, not before she hears her brother sigh. She feels guilty. Just a little bit, though. 

**X.**

Six years being in love with someone isn’t an easy feat. In fact, she’s actually thinking of moving on. She tells Kristoff that and he almost spits his drink. 

“Excuse me what?” 

“What?” Anna says.

”You want to move on?” 

She plays with her drink, a million thoughts racing on her mind. “Yeah, I mean...” she sighs, “it won’t get me anywhere. I’ll get my grades up, move universities. There’s this good uni up in Weselton.” 

Kristoff scrunches his face up in disgust. “Anna, those people suck.” 

She makes an afronted face. “Correction, they suck at _hockey,_ I heard their med there is pretty good.” 

Kristoff frowns, “Okay,” he relents, “but you’ll visit if you ever do plan on moving.” 

“Of course.” She takes a sip of her drink before remembering why she was here in the first place. “So, you said there’s a cute barista here?” 

His face lights up in response and his eyes look around before leaning closely towards Anna and gesturing to the barista in question nonchalantly. “Over there, his name is Sven and we’ve been flirting back and forth.” 

“Is this why you keep ditching me?” Anna jokes. 

“Yes, I’ve grown quite tired about hearing your unrequited love about my cousin.” He drawls before his lips tug up in a smile. “But seriously, I think he’s going to ask me on a date, soon.” 

“Kristoff, that’s great.” Anna feels her chest swell for her best friend. Kristoff has been on and off with this Ryder guy so she’s really glad he’s found someone that makes him genuinely happy. She hasn’t seen that smile on him in forever. It’s a nice change of pace. 

He retells her one of their encounters and Anna is left to thinking while she politely nods along. 

If she wants to take this moving on seriously she has to make a few changes first. 


	2. Chapter 2

**XI.**

Anna repairs her life one by one. She starts with Elsa and Hans (and maybe a bit of liquid courage to help.) She tugs on a sweater, checks her reflection, and fixes her hair before padding downstairs where the couple sat, watching something that Anna's not familiar with. She takes a deep breath and thinks that maybe she could go back to her room, forget the plan all together. Then she remembers Kristoff and how he's so happy with Sven now that Ryder's out of his life. She thinks of her friends and how they have their own lives to live and she can't always run to them for help or invite them to parties. She thinks that while everyone is living their own life, she's still stuck to where she was when she was 15. In love and scared and immature and _independent._ She doesn't want to be like that anymore. 

So she takes another deep breath and enters the living room. Her heart aches terribly when they notice her. Hans is the first to smile and speak, "Hey, sis. What's up?" 

Anna glances at Elsa and sees that she's also looking at her but makes no move to talk. Stings but Anna had it coming, their relationship's been hanging by a thread for so long and Elsa may have gotten tired of chasing after Anna and worrying about her. "Can I join you?" She asks. 

Hans' smile brightens and he even removes his arm around Elsa to scooch over and make her sit in the middle. She was about to choose a different couch but...well, the opportunity's there. And she can sit by Elsa's side so—no. _Stop thinking like that, Anna. Grow up._

She mirrors her brother's smile and sits with them, "What are we watching?" 

"The notebook." Elsa replies and Anna scrunches her face up. 

"Truly the couple's movie." Anna deadpans. "And here I thought you had taste, Elsa." She jokes and looks at the blonde hopefully. Elsa's face is in a careful neutral, making Anna's chest constrict and her heart fasten with the impeding rejection she's about to get. 

But then Elsa's lips form a smile and relief floods through Anna's system. "Actually, Hans chose." 

Anna snorts while Hans protests, completely denying that he had anything to do with the movie. 

**XII.**

"Hey, Els." Anna sings, placing a cookie and an iced coffee infront of the blonde. Elsa and Anna are alone in the house today, Anna's parents are away on a business trip (as always) and Hans had hockey practice. When Anna thinks about it, it's like Kristoff and Elsa had become a part of their family, they've always hung out in the house even when all they want to do is nap and laze around. Funny how time flies, really. 

Elsa looks at the offered bait and then back to the redhead, rasing a perfect dark brow. "Ok _ay,_ what do you want?" 

Anna acts offended. "Can't I just give my..." she trails off. What should she call Elsa? What are they? Friends? Acquaintances? Future sister-in-law? Nope. Anna mentally cringes on the last one. That's a horrible image. She just goes with "—friend some snacks? You look like you need the brain power." She gestures to the papers and books scattered on their island kitchen. "Got a test coming up?" 

The blonde rolls her eyes, closing her notes and turning her body to face Anna fully. "You can't fool me, Westergaard. I know how you siblings play and act when you want something. Out with it." 

"I'm just being nice!" 

"Anna." Elsa says, warn imminent in her tone. 

Anna groans, hopping on the island as she blows her bangs with her breath. " _Fine."_

Elsa smiles proudly and Anna makes sure to narrow her eyes at the girl before continuing. "I need help with my studies." She grumbles. Elsa beams up at her proudly and Anna rolls her eyes in reply. "Okay, okay. It's just," she shrugs, taking a part of the cookie and popping it into her mouth—despite the blonde's protests—and continues, "I want to get my grades up. I know I'm only good at soccer and...yeah. Just help me. Please?" 

Elsa nods feverently. "Yes, of course, Anna. Come on, what do you need help with?" 

"Everything?" 

Elsa's smile stays in place. "Okay, then let's try a simulation first to see where you need improvement." 

Anna finally matches Elsa's smile and she mentally pats herself on the back. Her plan is actually working. 

**XIII.**

Elsa teaching her is both a pro and a con. Pro because Elsa is actually a really good teacher, she's patient with Anna when the redhead gets confused and tries to show her some of Elsa's techniques to get the problem better. Con because that means Elsa has ways to touch her when she's doing something wrong, look at her when she's solving some problems, and smile at her when she's done something right. Needless to say, it wasn't good for Anna's heart. 

When Hans' finds out he throws a tiny tantrum and demanding Anna why she didn't ask him instead. He cheers up once Anna agrees (relents) to let him and Elsa both tutor her when the subject's especially hard. (Not that Elsa needs help in tutoring Anna but hey, whatever floats Hans' ego-boat.) 

**XIV.**

Anna's going through some notes and scribbling something down when a tap on her shoulder distracts her. She looks up and sees that all her friends are looking at her. She gives them a crooked smile, "What's up?" 

"We were talking about this party. you know, for Ella's birthday?" Moana says. 

"Right! Your birthday is coming up, soon. Right, right, right. Uh..." she trails off, looking for Moana, Mulan, and Ella. When they just keep looking at her she swallows. "What?" 

"Well, you're coming, right?" Mulan says.

Anna makes a weird face. "Of course I am, why would I not come?" 

"Because you're nose has been so buried deep into that book that it might actually ask for space if it can talk." Mulan deadpans. 

The redhead smiles sheepishly before closing her things. "Sorry, quiz coming up." She mumbles before they relapse into Ella's party plans. Since she was inactive earlier she was put into alcohol duty. 

Great, how much can teenagers really drink, right? 

* * *

"Kristoff!" Anna says, knocking rapidly on Kristoff's window. The blonde looks up from his desk and almost falls out of it when he sees Anna. She knocks some more until Kristoff is fumbling with the lock and she climbs in before throwing her heavy bag on the floor.

"You do know you can go through the front door, right? Didn't we exchange spare keys?" 

Anna shrugs. "It's more exciting when I'm climbing through your window. Like a modern day Romeo and Juliet except we're not in love and our families aren't having a feud." 

"And we won't commit double suicide." Kristoff adds, making Anna chuckle as she flops down his bed unceremoniously. "Are you here to sleep?" 

"No, I ran away from my friends because they won't let me study." She says, voice muffled through the pillow. 

"Should I call you smarty-pants then, feisty pants?" 

He hears Anna groan and he lets out a hearty laugh. "I over reacted _one time,_ Kris." 

"You over react a lot of time, Anna." 

The redhead scoffs and drags her bag near her, getting her notes and books out. "I'm not going to listen to you, I'm busy." She mutters, earning her another laugh from the blonde. 

"Holler if you need anything." He says, placing his headphones on his head and turning back to his computer. "Sorry guys, my best friend is a spoiled brat." He laughs again when Anna flips him off. 

**XV.**

Things are good. Anna and Elsa have regular study sessions that turn into hanging out when their done, she spends most of her days between Elsa, Kristoff, and Hans and on Fridays—which is game night—she spends it with all three of them. Ella's birthday party is looming ever closer and Anna had to turn to Hans and Kristoff for help with the alcohol. As much as she hates oweing something to someone, she supposes she has no choice. It is for Ella, after all. 

Her grades have actually improved so good that she almost gets straight A's. Her average has turned into an A- and she'll be out of Arendelle soon. 

When Ella's birthday does come around, Anna wears a green jacket over a white crop top, some skinny black jeans, and white shoes. She asks Hans to drive her, which he agrees after some pushing from Elsa and the added bonus that Elsa would come so that Hans would have company on the drive back. 

Anna's grown to either hide or numb the little aching in her chest whenever she sees them. It's that or she's actually moving on. Which is...good, she guesses. This is what she wanted, right? That was the main point of the whole plan. 

Hans and Elsa helps Anna with the drinks and says some greetings to her friends. When they leave and Anna is helping the others set the decorations up, Ella siddles up to her and asks, "That was your brother and his girlfriend, right?" 

Anna glances at Ella before opening their cupboards and getting large bowls. "Yep, the one and only Hans Westergaard." 

"His girlfriend is pretty hot." Ella says so casually that Anna just hums in agreement before the statement even clicks. When it does, the bag of chips in her hand explodes.

"Excuse me?" 

"Anna!" Ella sighs and they both bend over to pick up the stray chips. "Anyways, I may be straight but I have _eyes_. Anyone can see that Elsa is a big catch. Your brother is lucky." 

"Right, onwards with the awkward topic then." Anna mutters lowly. 

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing." 

Ella looks at Anna for a few seconds and she's afraid that Ella must have overheard her. "So, how long have they been together?" 

"Six years." 

"Damn." Ella whistles. "That's long. Is he planning on proposing?" 

At that, Anna stops picking up chips and her eyes are trained on her hands. Their shaking. Why are they shaking? 

What if Hans does propose? What then? Will Elsa really be her sister-in-law? If that's the case then she really does need to move on. If they get married, Anna can't interfere anymore. She won't ruin a marriage. She won't break her brother's heart. Hans may have been an asshole (a huge one) when they were younger but he's changed when he met Elsa. He was...happier, quieter, and nicer. Anna can't do that to her brother. He'd be broken and Anna decides that she'd rather be the one that's hurting than anyone she cares about. 

She's snap out of her reveries when Ella taps her on the shoulder. Anna's eyes flick over to Ella's worried blue ones and Anna plasters on a smile. "Sorry, got lost in thought." They both stand and straighten up, "I'll finish cleaning this up, I think Moana's lost her way in your massive palace, again." Anna adds and just in time they hear Moana calling Ella's name. 

Ella groans and jogs out of the kitchen to look for Moana while Anna is left with her thoughts. She throws the chips away and washes her hands in the sink. She stares at the water running through her fingers and she heaves a sigh. She wants Hans to be happy, for Kristoff to finally hear the end of Anna's endless rambling about Elsa, and of course she wants whatever makes Elsa happy (even if it's not with her.) _So why do I dread the idea of Hans proposing?_

* * *

Anna gets home the next day, hungover and tired. She gets home sometime after 8 o'clock in the morning and she hears the voices before she sees where they come from. When she gets to the kitchen she sees her parents. Immediately there's a big smile on her face and she rushes forward to hug them both, then she winces because the sudden movement gave her vertigo. She lets go and sits at the counter, she's not surprised when she sees Elsa and Hans there, she is surprise when she sees Kristoff, though, looking like he's about to puke. 

"You look sick. What's wrong with you?" She says, changing seats so she could be right next to him. Kristoff doesn't just look sick, he looks...nervous, anxious about something. 

"Anna..." He starts but he's cut off when their mum speaks. 

"Anna, did you come from Ella's?" She says, handing a steaming cup of coffee to the redhead. 

Anna almost moans in relief when she takes a sip, the hot beverage soothing her restless stomach and lessening the thumping on her temples. God, she wants to sleep. "I did, yeah." 

"How are your friends?" Her dad chips in the conversation, Elsa and Hans in their own world while Kristoff's eyes are looking everywhere except hers. _What is his problem?_

"They're good. Mulan might be taking over her father's business, Moana's about to start training in being a pilot soon, and Ella..." she trails off. Ella has always been a bit lackluster in her studies and it's because she's just doing it because her parents want her to have an education. Anna and the others know that she just wants to do modelling once she's done, though. "Ella's still Ella." Anna shrugs. 

"Great! You can invite them then." Her mum says cheerily. 

Anna winces at the sudden rise of her voice and the vertigo is back, this time with more force. The room was steadily spinning and Anna forces herself to focus on her next words. "Invite them where? Are we going on a trip or something?" 

Her mum looks at her weirdly before turning her attention to the couple happily laughing on the side. "You haven't told them yet, dear?" 

"Told me what?" Anna demands, her ears ringing and her stomach churning. 

"I don't think she's even noticed yet." Hans jokes, a wide grin on his face. 

"What? What am I missing?" Anna furrows her brows in both annoyance and in pain. 

Kristoff grabs her arm and she compels her head to turn and look at him. "Anna." He says more urgently. 

" _What?"_ She says, tone impatient now. "Can someone please tell me what's going on?" She whips her head around, a wrong move, trying to gauge what their looks mean. She feels like she's about to burst if she moves anymore. 

" _Anna."_ Kristoff hisses, pleads to _just_ look at him and talk to him and listen to him and--there's a shiny thing. There's a shiny thing on someone's finger. It's a diamond. On a gold band. 

Weird. _Is mum wearing her engagement ring?_

She's about to ask when her eyes trail the arm whose hand is attached to and she's met with piercing blue eyes, crinkled in delight. Elsa's smile is bright, her teeth showing as she stifles a giggle. 

Suddenly, everything went blank. The ringing in her ear, the throbbing on her temples, the churning of her stomach, they all stopped. Anna froze and it must have been a while because she sees Elsa's features turn from happiness to worry. 

"Honey, are you alright?" Her dad puts a hand on her shoulder and suddenly, like someone playing play on a video, everything starts again. This time in hundredfold. 

Anna runs to the bathroom. 

Things ~~are~~ good. Until they're not. 

**XVI.**

Anna excused the puking as part of the hangover. She made a fake smile and she hasn't taken it off ever since. She's cried herself dry on Kristoff's shirt and she's caught herself laughing at the utter _irony_ of the whole situation. Just when she was just thinking about it, it happens. How fucking coincidental. 

But Anna has to move on. It was what the plan was for. Her grades are better than ever and she had called off the tutoring sessions with Elsa. While the couple was busy with their wedding preparations, Anna was busy getting her papers fixed for the transfering of schools. 

Kristoff was with her every step of they way, bless him. He was a rock to Anna these past two weeks and now she can actually get shit done instead of lounging around on her bed all day, blasting loud music to drown out her thoughts, and staying up late at night and sleeping in at day to avoid seeing the happy and very much _engaged_ couple in their house. 

"What do you think the people there are like?" Kristoff says, spinning on Anna's chair around her room while the redhead is scrolling through her dash idly. "I bet they're snobbish as fuck. You better not be snobbish when you come back." He warns. 

Anna cracks that old fake smile. "I won't." She hums, reading something funny on her laptop. 

"Are you going to play for their team?" Kristoff wonders. "Maybe you'll even make them decent." 

She hums in agreement once more. 

"Oh my fucking balls." He says, gasping before laughing. "You're going to be a _weasel._ " He doubles over in laughter, saying the word weasel over and over again. She laughs but it's a bit empty, it was an old thing going around. Weselton was such a snooty and small state that they had garnered the nickname 'weasel' over time. 

"Okay, I'm done talking to a wall." Kristoff rolls over her bed and flips the laptop close. 

Anna's mouth drop in protest and she glares at Kristoff. "What the hell, man? What's your problem?" 

"My problem _is,"_ He pauses for effect. "you're not listening!" 

"I am listening!" 

Kristoff sighs, scratching his head in annoyance. "Anna. Are you okay?" 

"Yes." Anna says, levelling Kristoff's stare. 

"You don't seem okay." He says, frowning. "I'm just worried. I mean, you haven't even told Elsa, yet." 

"I have no obligations to tell Elsa. She's not my mum." 

"No, but she'll be your sister-in-law." 

Anna winces and Kristoff looks at her sheepishly for the word slip. They'd silently declared that they won't use that word when it's only the two of them because it almost always ruins Anna's mood. 

"I'll tell her." 

"When?" Kristoff challenges. 

"Soon." And just like that, the topic is changed. 

* * *

They were having family dinner when the topic is brought up again. 

"How's the transfer coming along, sweetheart?" Her mum says and Anna has to chew and swallow (and not look at Elsa's confused glance) before replying. 

"Good, my papers got accepted. Moving in next semester." 

"When will you book a ticket?" Hans asks. 

"Well, I want to be two weeks early so sometime soon." 

"That's really great, sweetie. You're all so grown up." Her mum gushes, wiping a non-existent tear from her eye. 

Their dad puts a hand on her arm lovingly before adding, "I'm so proud of you, kiddo." 

Anna just puts on her signature smile and says, "Thanks." 

Once dinner is over and Anna is left with watching the dishes, Elsa comes up to her with a frown on her face. "When were you going to tell me that you were planning on transferring?" 

"When my papers were accepted." She says with a shrug. "They just got accepted this morning." 

"And you didn't tell me sooner?" Elsa asks, offended and hurt colouring her tone. 

"You were busy." Anna lies. She was actually just dreading the impeding conversation, a conversation that--no doubt--they're going to have now. "You have a wedding to think about, isn't that stressful or something? What colour the tablecloth is, what flowers to get, what flavour the cake is." She says, listing it off with her fingers. 

"You know I always have time for you, Anna." There it is again. It's that tone and the way Elsa uses her name that makes it so hard to move on from this stupid love thing Anna had going. It makes her hope and bargain that maybe there's a slim chance in Elsa's heart for Anna to reside in. 

Anna sighs and finishes putting the dishes in the dishwasher. She wipes her hands on her jeans before leaning on the sink. 

"Where will you go?" Elsa asks quietly. 

"Weselton." 

"Wesel-- _fuck,_ Anna. Weselton? Do you know how far that is?" 

"I do." 

"And your parents are okay with this?" 

Anna shoots her a glare, her impatience and repressed feelings getting the better of her. She really should stop keeping all her shit locked up. It's a disaster waiting to happen when Elsa's around. "I'm 21, Elsa. I'm not a kid." 

Elsa backtracks and frowns. "I didn't mean it like that." She sighs and runs a hand through her platinum hair and Anna silently wishes she also has a chance to do that. "I'm just worried. I love you, you know." 

"I know." Anna says, "Just not the way I love you." She adds more quietly. 

Anna was stuck in her thoughts, the room turning silent. "What?" Elsa asks, disbelief in her tone. 

"What?" Anna looks at her confused. 

"You say 'not the way I love you.' What do you mean by that?" 

Ohhh no. No, no, no, no no no no. Fuck. Fuck. Deny. Just deny anything and everything. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Anna--" 

"I'm going to my room." She says, pushing off the sink and moving to get out of the suffocating atmosphere. Elsa's hand is vice-like on her arm and Anna is forced back to face her. 

"Anna..." Elsa says, "do you have feelings for me?" 

Anna searches Elsa's eyes but she can't quite read them. They're wide, curious and waiting for the redhead's answer. They're so close. If Anna could tilt her head just a little, their lips would be a hairsbreadth away. But as Anna glances down to take a peek at those soft lips she sees a glint of gold and suddenly she's very aware that Elsa's engaged to her _brother_ and she rips her arm away from Elsa's grip. "I don't know what you're talking about." Anna's panicked reply is not helping and Elsa's getting pushier by the second. 

"Anna." 

" _What?!_ Can you fucking--stop that?" Anna grits out. 

"Stop what?" When Anna doesn't reply, Elsa takes a step closer. "Stop what, Anna?" And just like that their faces are mere inches away from each other again. Anna zeroes on her face, the world falling silent around her. The TV she hears coming from the living room and the laughter and chatter that accompanies it grows muffled and once again, her world consists of Elsa and only Elsa. "It's okay--" 

Anna kisses her. It's not quite a peck or a make out. Anna's lips press roughly onto Elsa's and then it's gone. 

Elsa had taken a step back, her hand covering her mouth as she looks at Anna in horror. 

Anna's heart falls and before Elsa could say anything, Anna spots the ring once more and then she bolts out the room. 

**XVII.**

"How's Weaselton, feisty pants?" Kristoff's face is pixelated and his voice cracks through Anna's laptop speakers, it's shitty but she's content with it nonetheless. 

"The place is boring. The people? Not so bad." Anna says. 

"You lie." He accuses, drawing out a smile from the redhead. "Seriously though, I miss you. Sven does, too. He says he has someone he wants to hook you up with." 

She rolls her eyes. "Can you please tell him he sucks at matchmaking?" 

"C'mon, he says this girl would be perfect for you." 

"He said that about the last girl." Anna deadpans. 

They chat for a bit more until the topic that Anna absolutely hates is brought up. 

"Elsa's been crying again." He says solemnly. 

He mentions Elsa in every calls they have, Anna either dismisses it or outright acts like she didn't hear it. Kristoff's been pushing her to open up about what had happened but Anna keeps her lips shut tight. After the kiss, Anna and Elsa had avoided each other like they were the plague when they were alone but when they were forced into interacting with each other (which is a lot) they act civil. All clipped responses and tight smiles. Before Anna left they had a fight, screaming and tears were involved as well as hurtful words. 

Their relationship was ruined once more, just like two years ago. 

Anna thinks about ignoring it again but with Kristoff's look and Anna's thundering heart, she bites. "What happened?" She says. 

Kristoff looks a bit taken aback that she had actually acknowledged the girl but he pushes through anyway. "They've been fighting recently. I could hear them screaming. Something about Hans." He says. 

Anna feels anger bubble inside her. _If he hurts Elsa in any way I swear to fucking god I will kill him._ "Does he touch her?" 

He shakes his head. 

Anna's scared for the both of them, the fear overriding the relief and the guilt for feeling relieved in the first place. She knows Hans can be an asshole most of the time, manipulative in some but she's convinced he had changed. She tells Kristoff this. 

"People don't really change, Anna, you know that." He says. 

"Yeah? Where'd you get that? One of your friends that you claim are 'love experts'?" She says, grinning when Kristoff's frown tugs upwards at the jab. 

"I think she needs you, feisty pants." He takes a deep breath, his large hands rubbing his face roughly. Kristoff's face might have been blurry but Anna can clearly see how tired the big guy was. His eyes were sunken, his shoulders are sagging, and his lips seem to be in a permanent frown nowadays. 

Her heart goes out to him and she decides to give him a break. He definitely needs it, so she nods and says, "I'll talk to her. You should go get some rest. I know it's late there." 

Kristoff shoots her a grateful smile and they say their good-byes. 

* * *

Anna hasn't called Elsa yet, she keeps putting it off. Claiming that she's busy with practice or studying for tests. In reality though, practice had been cancelled because of a storm and classes were suspended because the school's flooded. Anna's laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling when her phone rings. She reaches it with her hand, not bothering to check the caller and put it beside her ear. "Kristoff? It's really late there, why are you--" she stops when she hears sniffling through the other end. It was too light to be Kristoff so she furrows her brow in confusion, her mouth open to ask who exactly she was talking to. 

"Anna." The broken voice calling her name made her sit up so fast she had seen stars. She pushes through it. 

"Elsa? What's wrong?" The fight is immediately thrown out the window, Anna doesn't care about who was right and who had hurt the other more, she cares more about Elsa's well-being now. 

"Hans, he--he was..." Her voice breaks into a sob and Anna's heart constricts painfully. _I will fucking kill him._

Anna pushes the thought away and focuses on Elsa. "Hey, it's okay. It's okay, Els. I'm here." 

And so Elsa tells her what's been going on lately, how Hans has been distant ever since the proposal, how he had changed into an entirely different person so achingly slow that Elsa hadn't noticed it until it had made itself clear, and how he keeps making excuses to avoid seeing her. 

"I don't know, is he--is he cheating on me?" 

Anna sucks in a breath. It's not like Hans isn't capable of doing that, it's just the recurring thought of _why_ he would do that. Elsa is perfect in Anna's eyes, why would somebody want someone else? 

"I don't know." Anna admits. "But you'll get through this. You both will. You two have been through so much, Els. He can't just throw that away." 

"And what if he does?" 

"How about we don't focus on the what if's and work with what we've got, okay?" Anna chews her lip and stares at the ceiling. She thinks that maybe she has been moving on if she can spit encouraging words like that so easily. Maybe they'll be okay and maybe Anna will, too. 

**XVIII.**

Hans is part of an exchange program somewhere in their old hometown, the Southern Isles. He's going to go away for a whole semester or half a year. It absolutely breaks Elsa because on one hand, she's happy for him. He's getting his dream step by step. On the other, she has doubts clouding her mind and she can't get rid of this feeling that he's cheating. 

"I don't know what to say, Kris." Anna says into the screen. "I'm not good at giving advises." 

"Tell them to break up, I've been doing it." He shrugs nonchalantly. 

Anna looks at him aghast. "After seven years of being together, you want them to break up?" She says disbelievingly. 

"So what? If he's not the one, then he's not the one." 

"Kris, they're engaged!" Anna throws her hands up in the air for emphasis on how much of a big deal this is. 

"I don't care!" He mimics her tone and her gesture before shaking his head. "Look, Anna. I can agree with Elsa. Hans has changed. He's... angrier now. Manipulative, even. I don't want that for my cousin." He's frowning and his forehead is creased. It's his look of mixed concern and anger. 

Anna feels lost at what to do. She barely talks to Hans, the last time was when he was asking Anna for a favour. A little part of her--the selfish part--wants them to break up because Anna's there to pick up the pieces, even if it's shattered into millions. The bigger part of her is filled with guilt of even entertaining the first part, Elsa was-- _is_ happy with Hans. They're just going through a rough patch, right? 

"Hey, I gotta go. Sven is being clingy so I'm going to visit him." Kristoff says. Anna smiles at the screen. 

"Sure thing, say hi to him for me, okay?" 

"Yeah. Love you, feisty pants. Take care of yourself. 

"I love you too, Kris. Have fun. Use protection, okay byeee." She ends the call right at Kristoff's disgusted face and she chuckles to herself before hitting the books. She can worry about the couple later, right now she needs to focus on her studies. 

* * *

It's half past midnight when Anna's phone rings, she's just at the border of sleeping when she hears it and she has a little debate on whether to get it or not. The tiredness in her bones tell her no and to get some needed sleep yet the nagging feeling in her gut tells her yes because it might be an emergency. 

So she does. 

"Hello?" 

"Anna?" Elsa's voice fleets through the speaker and Anna's fully awake now, she sits up and rubs at her eyes. 

"Mm, yeah? What's up?" 

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Her voice is small and hoarse, like she's been crying all night. It wakes Anna up further and she looks at the clock and thinks fuck it, she can catch up on sleep some other day. 

"No, it's fine." She holds back a yawn. "Is something wrong?" 

"I was right." Elsa says, voice breaking. Anna hears her sniffles and her heart falls and breaks for the blonde before she even utters the next word. "Hans is cheating." 

**XIX.**

Anna doesn't tell Elsa but the second she had uttered those words Anna had gotten up and booked tickets back home. Because, well, it was Elsa. She had gotten one that was flying the next day. 

"Have you got all your things?" Kristoff says through the phone. 

"Yes, passport and everything. How's Elsa?"

She hears Kristoff suck in a breath through clenched teeth. "Bad. Gotten worse since Hans left. Fucking coward." 

"Don't worry, he won't show his face anytime soon." Anna says. "Anyways, I gotta go. I'll see you in a few hours, yeah?" 

"Okay, have a safe flight, feisty pants." 

* * *

Anna immediately sees Kristoff, what with his build and size, it wasn't really that hard to spot him. She hugs him tight and loads her bags in his trunk and climbs on the passenger seat after. "We'll go to your place first, yeah?" Anna says, checking her reflection on the visor.

"What? You won't drop your bags off?" Kristoff wonders. 

Anna shakes her head no. She came here for Elsa and she wanted to see her as soon as possible. "It's fine." 

"Don't you want to rest first?"

"Kris." Anna says, glancing at him sideways. "It's fine, let's go." 

The drive there is filled with stories and pictures shared when the stoplight's red. Kristoff tells Anna about Sven and his parents, how he's planning to come out to them soon. Anna tells him about her new friends, Megara and Ariel, and how they're actually quite cool but in a snobbish kind of way. When they get there, Anna feels nervous and excited. She's about to see Elsa again, granted that Elsa might not be in her best right now, she'll still see her nonetheless. 

When she gets inside she hears the TV turned on and Anna already can't keep the smile from her face. She looks back to see Kristoff unloading the bags and when he straightens up and sees her expression, he lets out this exasperated sigh that's supposed to mean he's annoyed but the knowing smile on his face says otherwise. 

"Go, I'll handle these." He says. 

Anna just nods and pads towards their living room, Elsa is there and she must have heard the footsteps because she says, "Kris, where'd you go? You were gone for a long..." she trails off when she sees Anna standing at the doorway. If possible, Anna's smile grows wider when she sees Elsa see her. Elsa is a bit lost for words but then she's standing up and in a few hurried steps she's in Anna's arms. 

Elsa's sobbing in either relief or happiness. Anna doesn't mind it either way, in fact, she holds the girl tighter in her arms. Elsa's face is buried in Anna's neck and the redhead can feel each inhale and exhale that Elsa takes, it makes the hair on Anna's neck stand up but she doesn't mind. 

"Hi, Els." Anna says, kissing the top of her head. "I'm home." 

**XX.**

It doesn't take a while to pick up the pieces. Elsa got a lot better with Anna by her side. She had stayed in their house for a week before deciding to show her face to her parents. She had gotten two tight hugs and a lecture afterwards about not telling them anything and doing things on her own. 

By the end of the month, Elsa's back to her old ways, the one where Hans wasn't in the equation yet. Anna moved back to Arendelle and decided to take a little gap year and get her shit together. Her parents weren't against it, they were always quite open and lax about everything the siblings did, anyways. 

Anna keeps her respective distance, both for respecting Elsa's bubble and for her own sake. She decides that it's fine like this, Elsa wouldn't want to date her ex's sister, anyways. She decides that maybe she had lost her chance way back when Hans confessed. 

On one of their movie nights Elsa is quiet. Which is the usual for Elsa but she's quieter than normal, which makes Anna a bit worried. She's about to ask her what was on her mind when Elsa leans in and places a kiss on what's supposed to be Anna's cheek but lands on the corner of her mouth instead. They both recoil in shock. Anna's cheeks flush red and she's about to utter an apology, explain that she was just about to ask Elsa what's wrong, that she didn't mean to turn her head in that exact moment. She was cut off when Elsa's lips press on her own for a brief time, she leans back and gauges Anna's reaction. She sees that Anna's eyes are glazed over and there's this dopey smile on her face before Anna leans in and captures Elsa's lips a second time. 

Anna didn't push her luck (even if she wanted to. _So much so_ ) and she had only ended up in Elsa's lap. She never quite imagined what it was like kissing Elsa and Anna found out that it was the best possible thing that she had ever experienced. Elsa was all soft edges and gentle hands, Anna made her take the lead on this one because she wasn't quite sure where Elsa wanted to take this. 

By the end of that they were both catching their breaths. Elsa is the first one to speak. "Let's... take things slow. For us." She says, biting her lip. 

Anna just nods, leaning forward to rest her forehead on Elsa's. "Okay." 

"It's just that I don't want to ruin--" Elsa makes a small gesture between them with her hands. "This." 

"Okay." Anna agrees. With what had happened, Anna was still in bliss. She was pretty sure that Elsa could have asked her to jump from the balcony and she would have done so. She knows she'll do anything for Elsa, moving back to Arendelle was just the start. 

Elsa smiles and captures Anna's lips in a brief kiss. They end the night cuddling on the couch, Anna only waking up slightly when she hears Kristoff laugh and say, "Fucking finally." 


End file.
